


I See You

by luniellar



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tangled (2010)
Genre: Anniversary, Candles, Cute, Disney, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gift, Love, One Shot, Oneshot, Romance, i see the light, romantic, some smut, surprise, tangled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luniellar/pseuds/luniellar
Summary: Just a slice of life featuring your husband, daughter, and dog. Oh, did I mention that your husband is Chris Evans? Yup, I got your attention now. - It’s your Anniversary and Chris asked for a weekend together, just you and him.





	I See You

“Y/N, we’re going to be late!” Chris called from somewhere downstairs.

“I’m almost done!” I shouted towards the direction of the stairs leading downstairs loud enough for him to hear. Was two hours too much to ask for me to get ready? It was our night together for the first time in forever and I wanted to make sure that I looked perfect.

Thanks to the courtesy of Chris complaining for the third week about how we needed a weekend between us for our Anniversary, Emily, our daughter, was at her grandparents’ house with Dodger. After seeing him pout around the house, I finally gave in last week. A weekend together didn’t sound like a bad idea. Plus, it was our Anniversary.

After applying a little bit of gloss on top of my nude lipstick, I ran into the closet. I pulled the little black dress from the hiding spot and slipped it on. I’ve had eyes on this dress since last month and tonight’s dinner was going to be its debut.

“Y/N, we’re spending the weekend in bed if you don’t hurry up!” Chris called again.

I reached behind to zip up the dress and quickly realized my arm was only flexible to a certain angle. I needed Chris to help me with the rest. Rushing out of the closet, I quickly found the pair of black stilettos and stuck them on my feet and headed down the stairs.

Halfway down, I quickly realized the lights were dimmed on the entire first floor. Confused, I took each step slowly as my heels clicked softly with each step. The last 3 steps of the stairs had candles lining the sides of it. Pass the candlelit stairs, I saw why the rest of the house was so dim. Lit candles of all sizes and all shades of white filled up every inch of the house. The sweet fragrance from the candles surrounded the space around you as I looked around in awe. It was so beautiful.

From the other end of the house, Chris appeared in a fitted black velvet suit with a matching skinny black tie. He had a wide grin on his face and he walked over to me with his fancy black shoes softly tapping against the dark hardwood floor. In his left hand, he was holding onto a bouquet of red roses surrounded by a cloud of baby’s breath.

“Y/N,” he said as he reached out his right hand to you.

I met his warm touch with my hand as I took a step closer to him. He handed the bouquet to me and I gave him a small thank you peck. The red roses in the center were shaped into a heart and the contrasting white fluff made the heart shape even more prominent. I brought the flowers up to my nose and sniffed the floral scent before placing it down on the stairs behind me.

“Chris, did you do all of this?” I whispered.

“Do you like it?”

“I mean… I don’t-” I stumbled around my words trying to find the right words. “Chris, I don’t know what to say…I’m speechless,” I muttered.

I didn’t know how I could describe what I was seeing right now. Did he know that the lantern scene in Tangled was my favorite? How did he get all these candles in here while I was getting ready? There were so many thoughts running through my mind.

“Hm, that’s funny,” he smiled.

I put a hold on my inside thoughts and looked up at him.

“That’s exactly how I feel when I see you, like right now for example,” he said looking at my eyes.

I felt my heart race as I was standing there, truly speechless. From his eyes, I saw the same look in his eyes that I saw during our first exchange of hello years ago. It was filled with anticipation, confidence, and a hint of nervousness.

I laced my fingers in between his. “You know that’s exactly how you looked at me when we first met?”

“Did I?” He asked, clearly amused by the thought I remembered how he looked at me when we first met. “I must have fallen in love with you at first sight then.”

My face was uncontrollably warm as I diverted my eyes from him to cool off. I wanted to cover my cheeks with my hands and hide my thumping heart that I knew he could hear at this point. Since we met, my friends always believed that Chris had me in a trance. Crazy, I know. But, I had some good evidence to back up my claims. For example, I hated the thought of spending a summer day under the sun. My justification was why go outside if I had a functioning AC at home? But now, I make the effort to make sure Emily gets a chance to be outside whenever the weather allows. I hated Disney movies and classics and only watched action films. Now, Chris, Emily, Dodger, and I gather around our TV every Friday to see who memorized the most lines from every Disney classic. I should also mention how I’ve been beating Chris at his own game.

“Mrs. Evans,” he whispered as he placed his other hand on my chin and slowly turned my head to face him. As I caught his long eyelashes and blue eyes, my breath was kicked out of my lungs. “You know, I can just stare at you all day like this.”

Pulling my hand from his, I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands followed, gently landing on my hips. “That’s what I was thinking about you just now,” I whispered. “Are you sure you can’t read my mind?”

His grip tensed around me as he exhaled in frustration.

“If I kiss you right now, I know I won’t be able to stop myself.” He answered, leaning his head towards me.

I smiled remembering all the times our makeout sessions turned into something more at random places. Let’s just say, we were VIP members of the Mile High Club.

“Well, if you help me zip up this dress, we can go out for dinner.”

Pulling away from him, I swept my hair to the side. I turned around so that my halfway zipped dress was facing him.

“Y/N,” I heard him say as his hand touched my zipper. He held onto the zipper and leaned close to me. His head burrowed into my shoulders and his lips grazed the sensitive skin on my neck.

“Chris,” I warned.

Despite the not-so-intimidating warning, the zipper slowly moved down, unzipping the dress. When the zipper reached the end by my lower back, Chris’ hand moved onto my bare back. I felt his hot longing touch against my warm skin.

“Baby,” he whispered, his warm breath embracing my skin. His finger traced down my back, over my vertebrae. He knew what that did to me. As I turned, I reached out for his face with my hands and locked my lips with his. Our kiss quickly ignited into a hot mess as his tongue explored every part of my mouth and mine did the same. By the time we pulled away, my dress was barely holding on, stretched over my shoulders. We were both exhaling irregularly to catch our breaths.

“Hold on, before this I still have something to show you,” he said as he took off his suit jacket and placed it over my shoulders. It wasn’t like him to get distracted from what was going to happen soon and change subjects. He took my hand and pulled me along. As I followed behind him, I was mesmerized by the way candles lit up our shared space in the loving light. 

“Okay, you have to close your eyes from here.” I did what I was told and closed my eyes. I heard his footsteps move behind me. I felt his hands over my eyes, covering them. “Slowly, take one step at a time.”

“So, am I walking to a fire pit of doom?” I asked, carefully taking one step at a time as he said. When I took a step, he followed right behind me.

“Maybe,” he laughed.

I stopped abruptly in place and Chris’ body made a soft thud against my back. “Okay, okay. I’m joking, he said. “Plus, I won’t let that happen to you.”

Satisfied with his answer, I continued to walk with his footsteps right behind mine like a shadow.

As we continued to walk, Chris was directing me when to take a big step or a small step. From my memory of the house layout, I knew that we were headed for the backyard door. He asked me to step over the door ledge carefully and I immediately felt the warm summer night breeze blowing on my face.

“Okay. stop.” He whispered.

“Can I open my eyes now?” I questioned moving my hands over his on top of my head.

“If you can answer this question.”

“Do I have to answer in Jeopardy form?” I asked and he made a small “hm” as he was seriously contemplating it.

“No,” he answered eventually and I giggled at his adorableness.

“Okay, bring it,” I said.

“Okay, Y/N,” he paused for a second. “Do you love me?”

I was so confused by the easy question that I didn’t know if it was meant to be a trick question. I felt his silver band around the fourth finger of his left hand with my hand.

“Yes, I love you, Christopher Robert Evans,” I replied confidently.

“Good to know,” he said. The way he said it, I knew that he was grinning.

“What’s your favorite Disney movie?”

Without hesitation, I answered. “Tangl-”

His hands left my face and I was overwhelmed beyond words. My eyes immediately started to well up with tears. In our own backyard, hundreds of light lanterns laid scattered in front of us. Then, from somewhere behind me, the music to Tangled’s ‘I See The Light’ started to play. On the first note, the lanterns started to lift up to the sky in concert. The midnight blue sky was filled with warm lights that slowly drifted up the sky lighting up the path. I felt a light tap on my arm and I looked over at Chris with a light lantern in his hands.

I smiled at him, wiping the happy tears from my face. “Chris,” I managed to say to get out before I ended up bursting into a stream of tears. He looked down at the lantern and I placed my hands by his. The warmth of the candle against the delicate paper embraced the palm of my hands.

“Now she’s here shining in the starlight,” he started reciting the lines to the song I knew so well. He was so corny and I loved him for it. “Now she’s here suddenly I know. If she’s here it’s crystal clear, I’m where I’m meant to go.” He smiled and glanced down at the lantern.

I replied to his lines, “Now that I see you.”

We both let go and the lantern slowly floated to the top. I stared at it as it went up and joined the rest of the other lanterns in the sky. When I looked over at Chris, he was already staring at me. Our gazes met and I threw myself into his arms.

“Thank you,” I whispered.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me close against his body. “You’re welcome.”

When I looked up and he kissed my forehead. “I didn’t expect you to cry, it was a nice surprise” he smiled.

“Shhh,” I said to him, embarrassed. “Tangled is my favorite movie.”

“Oh, in that case… did I mention that ‘50 Shades of Gray’ is my favorite movie?”

“Chris,” I nudged him back playfully. “Well, we can make that happen anytime.”

“Tonight,” he whispered as he leaned in for my lips. His lips were delicate, different from our kiss before, as it grazed over mine. He inhaled my breath and our lips entwined as we drowned into our version of a romantic kiss. I heard the song fade away in the background as I reached for him and pulled him deeper into our own perfect Disney love story.


End file.
